Project Cerberus 20
by Chikoshika101
Summary: There has always been a human who's sole purpose is to protect the Nations. They all have three skills. Every single one is raised by their Homeland. America has never had to train a Guardian before... until now. And this one has psychic powers and ADHD. "KATHY! How many times have I told you to stay off the roof!" Warnings: YAOI, OcXGermany(eventually), and slight OOC-ness.
1. The Prolouge

**Author's Note: And I'm back! Sorry to the people who actually read and liked ****The Country of the Broken**.** I've been grounded up until just recently, and my dad took my laptop away, so I couldn't type up the next chapter or any new stories. I'll do that after I introduce this new story is put on the site. This is sort of going to be a version of my Fan Character Kathy Woodward's past and how she knows of the Nations. I realize she might seem a little like a Mary Sue, or I could just be looking too much into it. When I've done about three or so chapters, could the reviewers (should I have any) tell me if you think she sounds like one? If she does, tell me how and I'll make the appropriate changes if something specific is mentioned multiple times. I want my writing style and character development to be improved by my readers. I would LOVE to receive as many reviews as possible, but I'm not going to be pushy about it. If you don't want to review, I'm fine about it. But PLEASE, no flames. I will delete reviews that I think are too mean to be only constructive criticism. Like her introductory fanfic ****Big Brother France Complex****, Kathy will end up being with Germany. But it will be closer to the end when they get together, since this story starts at the VERY begining of her life.**

**I am of the belief that Nations don't act like their Stereotypes all the time, so there will be some slight OOCness. America will actually be very serious a lot of the time. Also, this is my second attempt at being Flash-backy, but not really. The story is mostly told through videos and flashbacks. Human names WILL be used often. Anyway, this author's note has gone on long enough. ONTO THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: I, Sabrina Puckett, in no way, shape, or form, own the Hetalia franchise. I am only using the characters for entertainment purposes.**_** THAT'S THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I'M DOING FOR THE ENTIRE FIC!**

* * *

America finished tying his tie, and quickly put on his suit coat. Today was a sad day for him, for he was giving the girl he had raised as his own away, to her next Great Adventure. For a moment, he stared at himself in the mirror, lost in thought and memories. His eyes settled on the reflection of a picture with a little girl in it, her fiery red hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon, and himself. They were smiling, for it of the girl blowing out six birthday candles and he was helping her. Alfred Jones let himself get sucked into the memory of when he first found out about that little girl.

* * *

A scream of agony pierced the air of the Maternity Ward in Erlanger Hospital of Chattanooga, Tennessee. Being the Maternity Ward, screams of pain were everday things for the staff that worked there. It being three in the morning had no meaning at all to the night shift.

There were only about ten or so women in labor at the moment, though one of them had just finished. The attending midwife put down the time of birth as 3:05am, July 12, 1985. Although it was born two, almost three, months early, the baby was suprisingly healthy. Soon the newborn was being checked, and her measurements being taken, by the nurses and lone doctor. As this happened, the mother's family trampled in. The doctor, of course, once he noticed the father was in the room, asked what they would name their new daughter. They told him, and he began writing down it as he left the room. He paused by the nurse's desk so he wouldn't mess up the sheet if his pen happened to slip. In the name slot was the child's name, '_Katherine Victoria Woodward_.'

* * *

3:06am: Nashville, Tennessee. A seemingly young woman with long, dirty blode hair shot up in bed, her brown eyes wide and skin pale in shock. Quickly getting out of her bed, the woman made a beeline for the phone on her desk and dialed. The representation of Tennessee clicked her orange-and-glitter painted nails impatiently while waiting for the phone to connect. Finally, there was the tell-tale click of the other end being picked up and answered.

"H-hello?" a male voice hoarse with sleep said, "Ally? Why are you calling so" the man interupted himself by yawning into the phone, causing his sixteenth kid to scowl, "l-late?... Or is it early..." The United States of America was not used to being woken up this early after all.

"Dad, you need to tell Mr. President that Project Cerberus has to be revived now." was all the girl needed to say to get her father to be serious.

"... A Guardian was just born in one of your cities? W-Which one?"

"Chattanooga."

"Do you know what powers they'll have?"

"No, only that she's very special, more so than her predecesors."

"It's a girl?! That's supposed to be really rare." America said in shock.

* * *

America sighed as he hung up the phone. He had spent almost an hour talking to Tennessee, and another hour talking to his boss. His first Guardian just had to be born the night before a World Conference. Project Cerberus was now Project Cerberus 2.0. The Nation now had to get dressed and head to the Pentagon to update the file, which meant he had to go all the way to Virginia. Only Alfred F. Jones and his fellow Nations had that kind of clearance. Not even the President could do it, though he knew it existed.

Alfred quickly donned his usual outfit and Nation-jumped to Arlington County, Virginia. He appeared with a low *POP* in the office reserved for him and immediatly headed to the coffee maker in the corner and grabbed a cup and bagel. Contrary to popular belief among his fellow country representatives, Alfred almost never added cream and/or sugar to his coffee, preffering it straight black with a caffine shot or two. It was suprisingly Germany who added a lot of the usual additives to his customary Cup of Joe in the morning, usually mixing in so much cream that the coffee ended up pale brown.

* * *

America jogged down the hall, very much in a hurry to get this over and done with before the meeting started at 7:30. It was already five! He had two and a half hours to get this done, go back home, shower, change, put the finishing touches on his presentation, find something to eat because a bagel just wouldn't hold him for very long, AND get to the meeting on time! Damn, he was busy today!

"Hey you! STOP RIGHT THERE!" came an autoritative voice from behind America. Said Nation scowled and turned around to see two security guards coming up to him, hands on their weapons. "What are you doing here civillian?" said the same guard who had called out to him before,"Don't you know only personel are allowed inside the Pentagon? There are no tours scheduled today, especially not this early!"

"I'm allowed to be here. I have clearance. Besides, I'm not even a civillian. Look, here's my pass." answered America as calmly as he could, handing the guard the card. The man paled as he saw that the man he and his partner had spotted coming out of one of the highest ranking offices in the whole building was indeed allowed to be here. They had thought he was a Russian spy who managed to get by security. But he was actually the owned of that office!

Shaking, the guard handed the pass back to its owner. "S-So sorry Mr. Jones. P-Please excuse for interupting you, j-just trying to do our jobs. Continue on your way."

The frown on Alfred's face smoothed over and he smiled. It's not like it was their fault if they were just doing their jobs, making sure their Homeland's secrets stayed secret. "Nah, it's okay, I understand. You guys saw someone you didn't recognizerunning around the building and decided to make sure everything was okay. A lot of people would have just let me go by, but you guys didn't, which makes you heroes! I'll be talking to you guys' boss, see if I can get him to add a little somethin'-somethin' to your next paychecks!~ What are your names?" The two sputtered out their names and Alfred commited them to memory. "Okay than. Thanks again guy, and keep up the good work!" And with that, he walked off.

* * *

Alfred was now in a secure room, in front of a very advanced computer, typing in passcode after passcode. Finally, he was allowed into the file. Of course, he had to sit through a quick explanation of what exactly Project Cerberus was. The blonde groaned in annoyance as a robotic female voice came out of the speakers.

_"As long as Nations have existed, there has always been a Guardian, a human whose only purpose for existing was to protect to the very secret they were born into. The birth of Guardians is, to this day, random and unpredictable. So far, none of the exsisting Nations have been able to accurately predict when and where the next Guardian will be born. There hasn't been a Guardian since the death of Sherlock Holmes of England._

_Up until Project Cerberus began in 1657, Guardians would train themselves to be strong enough to defend their world. When the Nations noticed that their supposed protecters were getting steadily weaker, they came up with a plan. Whatever settlement the next Guardian was born in, that Settlement's representative would train them. When trying to decide a name for their new 'Project', the Nations turned to Greece. As he had the most Guardians born to his land in recorded history, he was allowed to choose. _

_Greece had realized over time that there was consistency among the Guardians. All of them had had three specific traits that made them unique. Hercules, known as Heracles in his land, had super-strength, bravery in spades, and had been very clever. As he thought about it, the more he liked where this idea was going. Guardians protected the Nations, and all had three abilties that aided them. The three headed Cerberus guarded the Gates of hell. From then on, the training program has been called Project Cerberus._

_Since then, it has been named Project Cerverus 2.0, for it has been decided that the Nations themselves shall raise and train the Guardian born among their people. Said Nations usually live in that Guardian's home settlement until they are mature enough to live on their own."_

Alfred sighed in relief as the mini-history lesson ended. He already knew all of that! He also knew that the family of the Guardian usually died soon after they were born. America briefly wondered why that little tidbit wasn't in the recording, but shrugged it off and began typing in the newest update.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the United States of America finished, got up and stretched, grabbed his coffee, and Nation-jumped back home. He had a World Meeting to attend. God, he was already exhausted.


	2. The Meeting

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of Project Cerberus 2.0! Thank you to those who read and reviewed the prolouge~ Just a warning: This story will end up being Jumpy like that pretty much for the rest of this story, since for right now, that's my writing style. This chapter focuses on the meeting and revealing, the resulting chaos, and a little fact America revealed at the end of the last chapter! ;D You get an Interwebz Cookie if you can tell me in a REVIEW what that fact is. I take anonymous ones BTW.**

**-INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE-**

* * *

America was late to a meeting... again. But this time he had an actual reason! He even said as much as he walked through the door, "SO SOORRYY GUUYS! I KNOW I'm late Germany, BUT I have an excuse!" Even though the United States of America was late, he still managed to look more presentable than usual. His black suit neatly pressed, mostly, and his white collared shirt was starched to perfection. Hell, even his American-flag tie was clean and done right! Several of the more observant countries noticed all of these things, and wondered just what exactly had happened for the usually slobby American to be so... neat. It had to have been something big. Really, really BIG. Some straightened in apprehension.

"Aaw~ Did McDonald's run out of hashbrowns again?" simpered England, who remembered full well that had been the reasoning behind America being late the last time. He had, of course noticed that America didn't look like, as the Englishman called it, a raggamuffin. It made Arthur feel a little uneasy actually, but he would ignore the feeling and act as he normally would... for now.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before shaking his head. "Nah, haven't really eaten yet. Hadn't had a chance too~" Not realizing, or maybe he did and was secretly snickering at the shocked expressions on everyone's (including Russia and Sweden's) faces, that he had just caused some of the more excitable countries to have mini-panic attacks, the American turned to one of the maids. "Can please get me something breakfasty to eat? Make sure it's light though. With coffee as well."

The maid blinked before pulling out a little notepad for taking orders on and saying, "We have some maple toast with a small salad of assorted fruit dusted with sugar, if that is light enough for you. Would you like cream and sugar in your coffee sir?"

"I drink it black, but I'll take a few caffine shots if you have 'em. And that sounds really freakin' amazing! Thanks!~" Alfred glanced over at the large conference table, an almost discernable emotion flashing across his face. Was it... nervousness? But why would AMERICA, one of the most confident of them all, be nervous? "Oh and... get me a bottle of headache medicine with a glass of water, no ice... Please... Actually, just bring the whole coffee pot up here, I'm gonna need it..."

"Yes sir."said the lady as she curtsied and walked away. America turned to face the very people he had been mostly ignoring since he had walked in. They were all staring at him expectantly, most had their eyebrows raised in question. For once, the room was completely silent. America smiled uncertainly and sighed. Let the explanations begin.

"It all started about three am this morning..."

* * *

_**One explanation, one REALLY yummy breakfast, and three-going-on-four cups of Joe later...  
**__**  
**_To put it in the most simple of terms... The room was practically in Chaos, with Loki himself pretty much having a blast. Countries were ganging up on America, irate that he hadn't told them sooner. England was sulking in the corner, for in their miniscule culture, you were officially considered an adult when you got your first Guardian. Germany, Greece, and Japan were the only ones not rampaging in any way. Greece was still only half-asleep, Japan was trying to control himself, and Germany... well, I spoke too soon for him, I suppose. At least it was for a different reason than everyone else.

"EVERYONE SHUT UUUP!" went the harsh baritone of the blonde's voice. The room became as silent as the grave. Germany's cool blue eyes focused on America, who was surrounded. "RUSSIA, put the pipe down und go back to your seat! In fact, EVERYONE go back to your seats! Amerika, get your ass over here, you'll be sitting next to me today."

"S-Sir yes sir!" stuttered a paling-by-the-second Alfred, who began to head towards his fellow blonde. But he was still surrounded by fellow nations, so he turned around, ran at and up the wall, and jumped OVER the crowd. He rolled to a stop, stood up, brushed himself off, and nonchalantly made his way over, a smile now on his face.

Ludwig hadn't even blinked, he had seen him do it before, during wars. Granted, they were on seperate sides of the battlefield. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of rather bad memories, the Germanic scowled and roared, "VELL!? VHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL STANDING UP FOR!?" A quick stampede quickly solved that issue. "Ve vill continue this... discussion, if that is indeed vhat it could be called, at a later date, vhen Amerika has more information on the subject. Obviously, if the child vas born so early this morning, he vill not have that much." At this, Ludwig to fix Alfred with a look, "Though I hope vhen the time comes, Amerika vill follow the CORRECT und PROPER procedures. Am I right? Am... I... Clear?"

"As Crystal~" smiled America.

Germany nodded and turned to the rest of the room, "Gut. Now, may ve go on vith vhat this meeting vas originally about?"

* * *

_October 24, 1985_

Eugene Woodward was a tall man with dark hair, small blue eyes covered with glasses, and small gut. Kay Woodward was a woman of average height, with brown hair and eyes, who still had some pregnancy weight to lose. They were the proud parents of two beautiful girls, one six, the other only three months. Little Elizabeth had her father's black hair and blue eyes. She could have grown up to be quite the looker. Baby Katherine (the parents liked sophisticated names) looked like she would her Maternal Grandfather's hair color to go with her blue-gray eyes and freckles. A bright, fiery, curly red mane would soon fill the baby's head, going every which way.

The Woodward family had decided to take a drive out in the town today, leaving the baby at home with a trusted neighbor. The doctor thought she was still too weak to be out and about in public. So the rest of them had piled in the car, and had only just gotten out of the local movie theater when it began to rain. Unforetunately, some people believe it's a good idea to drink and drive in the middle of the day when there's a seventy percent chance of rain. Our trio happened to meet one of these people when they ran a red light just as the Woodwards were making their way across. All three were pronounced dead long before the ambulances reached the hospital.

* * *

America hung up the phone and sighed. He had felt it happen, and he hadn't really needed telling, but it was nice of TN to tell him anyway. Sighing again, he dialed the number he had had written next to the phone since July... "Hello, Roger's Moving Service. This is Roger speaking." a gruff voice answered.

"Yeah, Hi. Tell me, do you do cross-state moves?"


	3. Moving In

**Author's Note: Hey guys!~ I'm back! 8D First, I would like to recognise **_**Bexreader**_**, who accepted the challenge I set my readers last chapter and got the answer right. -gives you Interwebz Cookie- Enjoy!~ ^_^ Thanks go out to BOTH of my reviewers, my girl **_**chillykitty101 **_**and, of course, **_**Bexreader. **_** Oh, and HAPPY LATE VETERAN'S DAY! WHOOO!~~ GO AMERICAN SOLDIERS!**

**-insert standard Disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**November 3, 1985**_

Alfred sighed once again as he pulled up into the driveway of his new home with the moving truck close behind. The United States of America had been doing that a lot lately, sighing I mean. He got out of the car and stretched as soon as he had driven in front of the three car garage of the house. Alfred took a quick glance at the building before him and turned to start directing the movers, but had to take a double take. The goofy american let loose a long whistle, impressed.

The house was painted a freshly painted, blinding white, with blue shutters. It had a wrap-around porch that went all the way around, that, thankfully, had netting to keep the bugs out. The porch was strong, finished oak. The stairs were wide and steep, but there were few. The building itself was three stories high, the third being a partially renovated attic, and came with a basement. The attic was accessed by a stairwell in a corner of the second floor, America thought. He walked around the left side of the house, the side which faced the gorgeous valley below, and spotted the balcony only accessible by the attic for unknown reasons. Said balcony was composed of shining steel and if he had his way with the gardeners on the property, would soon have flowering vines growing and winding between the railing. Alfred was thinking Morning Glories...

"Yo Mr. Jones! Where you want us to put this stuff?" shouted one of the movers, gesturing to the small amount of furniture in the back of the truck. He had only brought with him a few large peices that he had liked too much to leave behind at his old house. He would be coming back after all, and it's not like it was going anywhere.

"Just put it all in the living room! I'll take care of it later." replied the Nation.

The head guy, a great bear of a man looked uncertain and said, "Sure you can handle it? This stuff is pretty heavy..."

Alfred just smiled his big, goofy grin and waved him off, "Trust me, I'll be fine! I'm stronger than I look! Leave it to me Hank! Thanks for all the help!"

Hank just shrugged and muttered, "Your funeral..." next he said louder, "Allright boys, let's get this show on the road! Hustle, hustle, hustle!" Everything was inside before the hour was over, and Alfred gave Hank a large tip to split between them all.

* * *

America huffed in as he set the wrought iron bed frame in the corner of the attic. The designs reminded him of the balcony not ten feet away, so he had put it up here. The solid red oak desk, large dresser with a mirror attached, and side tables were also in place. He planned on using this room in a few years. And it wasn't for storage.

* * *

_**November 10, 1985**_

Ally walked up the stairs, holding a bundle wrapped in wooly, green cloth that had a tuft of red sticking out of the top, and a bag tossed over her shoulder, and knocked on the door to the large house. A muffled "COMING!" was heard, along with the sound of someone stomping down hard, wooden stairs. The door flung open, and revealed her father America, shirtless in just a pair of jeans and towling his hair dry. He smiled at the sight of her before landing his eyes on the bundle. He immediatley got serious. "Is... is that her?"

"Yeah Dad, it's her... " replied Tennessee, before otherwise wordlessly handing the child over. America moved the part of the blanket in front of the baby's face away and stared down at her. She was awake, her blue grey eyes wide with wonder at yet another new face. Then the child giggled. Alfred F. Jones felt his heart melt. She was so CUTE!~~

"Woah Dad, less than five seconds in your arms and she's already laughted for the first time. " said the shock State. America just laughed and smiled at her.

"Bye Ally~" He said, taking the bag from her and shutting the door with his foot.

She snickered and waved at him, "Bye Dad!~" And with that, the adventures of Katherine 'Kathy' Victoria Woodward began.


	4. BirthdaysYear 1

**Author's Note: So I've decided to change some little things about the story. It is officially one giant Flasback that America is having. There will be chapters where it's actually a video or something like that. I'll say something if it is. This chapter focuses on Kathy's first year of life. There will be a sort-of cameo by random characters from different Animes I like throughout the story. If you figure out who it is and tell me in a review, you get a cookie.**

**-insert standard Disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**November 30, 1985**_

America walked like a zombie into the next meeting, but without his arms up because that took too much energy, that was being held in a secret meeting room inside the Town Hall of Chattanooga, Tennessee. This room and Nashville was were meetings would be held for the next few couple of years, so America wouldn't have to concern himself with bringing a baby onto a plane. He had gotten Ally to babysit for him.

England smirked in triumph as the more fashion oriented Nations gaped in horror at America's appearence. Racoon-ringed eyes, that were dull from exhaustion, were prominent on his pale, thinner-looking face. His shirt was wrinkled every way possible, his tie wasn't on right, and his pants weren't pressed. He had foregone a jacket all together, despite the freezing weather right outside the window panes. "What's wrong America? Baby got your tonge?" snickered the Englishman.

The american had, as he was being asked this question, just plopped into a seat next to Romano, who was taking his brother's place because the North Italian had eaten something that hadn't agreed with him (english food) and wasn't feeling well enough to go the meeting, and banged his head on the desk. He wasn't willing to use the energy to hold himself up and glare at his old father figure, so he just turned his head in England's general direction, glared, and went back to his former position. Romano was confused. Why was the hamburger bastard sitting next to him!? He asked as much and got, "You're the only one besides Germany who might leave me alone..."

England was still snickering, so Alfred merely lifted his arm up and flipped off the Brit. A muttered, "Fuck you Iggy!" was heard around the table, causing several Nations to snap out of their shock and laugh. America had looked almost pristine at the last meeting, and they had been all hoping it would be the same this time. "The last twenty days have been absolute hell. Kathy is one of THOSE babies. She's over three months old, and is STILL crying her eyes out every night."

* * *

_**May 24, 1986**_

It was six months later, at the age of nine months, that Kathy walked for the first time. Her hair had indeed become a mass of red curls made out of the little hair she had on her head. She started to cry if it was in any other style than a pony tail with a white or green ribbon holding it all together. Her blue eyes were alight with something undiscernable. Her cheeks were already beginning to show the first signs of the freckles seen so often on redheads.

Kathy had been crawling for awhile now, and Alfred was anxiously awaiting the event. He had grown to love the little girl, even if they had had a rocky start. Though he was concerned, for he still had no idea what her three abilities were supposed to be. The older nations that at one time had their own Guardians, like Greece, had told him that they wouldn't begin to surface until the Guardian was at least a year old.

Alfred F. Jones was trying to fix his type writer, which had jammed, when he heard the tell-tale _thumpthumpthumthump_ of the red haired ankle biter crawling her way over to somewhere from her plush play mat and looked up. She was all the way over to the arm chair across the room and on her knees, using the chair for support, before he realized what was going on. He was quick to stand up, grab the camera with readily awaiting empty tape, and start to recording.

"You gonna walk kid? Come on, stand up and come to dadd-." America stopped midsentence, shocked into silence by his own words. Had he really almost said that? Well, officially, he was the random man who had adopted an orphan girl with no family on record, except a madman uncle from her father's side who had killed two people and was locked up in solitary confinement for the rest of his natural life. Alfred Jones was really the only family she had. She had stopped trying to stand up and was looking at him, noticed America as he snapped back to reality... "Well come on slow poke! What are you wait for! Stand up and get a move on for Daddy!" Kathy was quick to follow orders from her daddy indeed and smile.

Katherine Victoria Woodward-Jones took her first steps in her diaper and a blue t-shirt that said "_With great power comes great Responsibilty... SO FEAR MY CUTENESS!_" while being recorded by her extremely excited dad who was shaking the camera. Personally, when she watched the video years later snuggled together with the love of her life and America watching in the background, Kathy couldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_**July 4, 1986**_

America was holding a coke in one hand and a Kathy in the other as his birthday party began to go into full swing. Officially, it was just for America, but unofficially, it was for both him and his twin brother Canada. The two brother's had a private little dinner on Matt's real birthday, as was always his request, but this party was were all the fun stuff happened. As always, England had refused to show up as usual, to both of the twins' miseries. Not that America let his sadness show! He didn't want his snooty, old, Brit of an ex-dad at his birthday party anyway! He probably would have gotten drunk, started ranting about the Revolution in old English, and ended up traumatizing Kathy for the rest of her life! There was no way he was letting that happen. EVER.

Practically everyone else was here though! All of his kids, the fifty states of America, and many of his fellow Nations were here and partying hardy, in a clean sort of way. There was still beer, just not as much as there would have been last year. All the girls were cooing at Kathy, who just stared at them, her eyes asking "What the heck are you doing?"

It was one b-day after another for North Americans, it seemed. Kathy's, who Matt absolutely adored, birthday was in eight days and Alfred couldn't wait! It wasn't going to be very big, a cupcake with a single candle for them to share, and some presents.

"Hey Amerika!" the gruff voice of Germany jolted said Nation out of his thoughts, "Vhen are the firevorks gonna start huh? It's the best part of any of your parties!" Several other countries made their agreements know.

"You're a little happy there Germany! How many beers have you had so far?"replied Alfred smiling. Germany just held up his thumb and index finger almost touching as he finished his bottle. Al just snorted a him, "Obviously not just a little bit, if you're acting like this."

"Oh leave me alone. Mein boss is being so annoying lately! I think I need to relax."responded the youngest Germanic.

"Oui, oui Allemagne!~ You need to relax more!" France's voice drifted out over the crowd and he made his way over to them. "If you want, I can help you... honhonhon... RELAX~" Francis' voice was practically a purr, that turned into a _GAK._ Germany had Judo-chopped him in the throat.

"Vow, I never thought someone could make me lose mein appetite vhen it came to beer, but obviously I vas vrong."said Germany as he poured the remaining contents of his bottle onto the ground and scowled.

"DUDE! Francis, you sobered Germany up by just talking to him! That's freakin' hilarious!" laughed Alfred, who was practically doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

France let a sarcastic laugh, "Haha Amérique. Enjoy it while you can, it's your birthday present."

"France, dude, I got that on TAPE." said America, smiling. There was a little gasp of suprise beside him, at which he looked down. Kathy had let go of his hand and was toddling away back into the house as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Whoa Kathy! Where you goin' munchkin?!" He was quick to try and follow her, but she turned and held up her hand in the international signal for 'STOP.' She continued on her way, clearly getting something.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the events unfold. Belgium had picked up America's forgotten camera, which was still rolling, and asked after pointing straight at the door, "Anyone have any idea what's going on?"

Ally, who had originally introduced herself as Tennessee, replied, "All I know is that's probably going to be real cute." Alabama, also known as Elijah Jones, nodded as he came up next to his rival in Football. He had brown hair with the common sky blue eyes of the Jones 'family.'

The pitter-patter of the small child's feet came again and she pooped out the door and in front of America. She immediately beckoned him to lean forward and he did so. She showed him a peice of paper that had a drawing on it. No one was quite sure what is was supposed to be, but America smiled. The next part shocked them all. "Happy birwthdway D-daaddy." It stopped everyone in their tracks, including America, who was halfway from standing back up after thanking her, his big, gleamingly white smile on his face.

That smile quickly melted into a suprised expression, before he suddenly cheered and scooped Kathy up into his arms and twirled her around and around, to her delight/confusion. He kept shouting, "YOUR FIRST WORDS, YOUR FIRST WORDS! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY! BEST B-DAY PRESENT EVER!"

Hours later, everyone had headed to a local lake named after the small town it resided in down in the valley to watch the fireworks. They were a big crowd to add to the chaos already there, but the fireworks ended up being amazing anyway. Alfred and Kathy ended up sitting with the Germanic nations, somehow dragging Romano (who was 'officially' America's BESTEST FRIEND EVER!) to sit with them instead of his part of Europe. Mathew sat with his fellow French speakers to watch the fireworks.

All in all, it went down in America's journal (NOT A DIARY. JOURNAL ARE FOR HEROES) as one of his best birthdays ever. At least, until the next the year.

* * *

_**July 12, 1986**_

As promised, Kathy and America shared a big cupcake with a sparkling candle, for Kathy loved shiny things, on it for her first birthday. It was just a him and her thing, though many of the female nations sent little gifts, like candy and thing from their lands, so she took in a good load. The toddler had already learned five new words, making it eight words in total: happy, birthday, daddy, shiny, Kathy, love, you, and water. They were working on the ninth: food. She was like a sponge for learning. Guardians were supposed to be smart, and it usually wasn't a Talent for them. Sherlock Holmes had been the exception of course, but Alfred if she might end up being something similar. But he shrugged off the concerns, because her abilities would reveal themselves when they wanted, or needed, to and until then, there was nothing to worry about. America just wanted to enjoy this while he could.


	5. Of Holidays and Doctor's Appointments

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I know the only way to get better is to keep writing, so bare with me. Also, let me say that my Word Processor doesn't have spell check, so sorry if words are mispelled! Dx I try my best, but sometimes I can't remember how to spell. There will be a small time skip this chapter, simply because I couldn't really come up with a lot of stuff for Kathy's year one. This is the first chapter with an Anime-reference character in it, and it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. I'll put the name of the character in the next chapter's Author's Note. Until then, ENJOY!**

**-insert standard Disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**September 5, 1986**_

It was two months after Kathy had turned one years old and spoken for the first time. She had learned more words, and could now speak in broken sentences. America was considering putting her in Pre-K so she would learn more and be able to socialize more with kids her age. But at the same time, he wanted to keep her with him forever. Alfred finally decided to wait until she was three or so, before thinking about it again. For now, he would work on figuring out what his little girl's powers were. He had at least one down.

Kathy always seemed to know when her father was upset or tired from a long day at work, and acted accordingly. If he had a bad day, she would hug him across the legs within minutes of him walking through the door. She always smiled a bit more if he came home feeling really good about his day. Somedays, people at his job in Nashville, which he Nation-jumped to everyday, would have pissed him off so much that she would disapear for the rest of the evening after greeting him with a cheerful "Hi Daddy!", and not come out of her room until he either calmed down, or it was time for dnner. If he was still angry at dinner, she would try and feed herself with as little mess and as quickly as she could, with varying results. She would usually end up covered in food, and have made America laugh so hard, he felt extremely better. That got the american thinking. After telling the others of this behaviour, and his theory about it, it was almost unanimously thought that the red haired child was most likely an empath. Alfred didn't know how that would affect Kathy as she got older and started attending school. At least she would know the truth about how people felt about her, and others.

So far, that's all she had developed, though America knew the Guardian-in-training would gain her other traits as she got older.

* * *

_**August 15,1987**_

Kathy was two years old now, and it was time for her annual doctor's appointment at the North American branch of _Nation Krankenhaus,_ the Switzerland-based hospital for the Nations. As she was the adopted daughter of America and a Guardian, Kathy Woodward-Jones was an exception to the _NO HUMANS BESIDES STAFF ALLOWED _rule. Every continent had at least one branch of the exclusive establishment.

To Alfred's relief, and slight fear, the Head-Director just happened to be visiting that day, and decided she would give the child a check-up herself. America wasn't worried about the Director hurting Kathy, she was good with children, let them play with a cherry-blossom pink hair, and oggle at her emerald eyes. She was sort-of Japanese, though she didn't look it. No, what made Alfred nervous was the chance of being the victim of her explosive temper. You should NEVER want to make a woman who can turn mountains into gravel mad. America was a fool, sure, but he wasn't suicidal. In fact, Alfred used to wonder why she and Switzerland liked eachother the way they did, EVERYONE could see there was something going on between those two, until she punched Russia in the face for doing something. No one could remember what it was though. He now understood.

Speaking of the Head-director, here she came. Her hair was in its usual braid with a jade ring tied to the end."Hey Al. Is this her? She's cute!"said the woman smiling.

"Yeah, this is Kathy. Kaths, say hello."replied Alfred. Kathy stepped out of behind her daddy's legs, looked at the new person before her, and waved shyly. The doctor smiled back.

"Okay, shall we get started?" questioned the Director.

America nodded, and the appointment began.

* * *

"She's as healthy as a horse America. She's growing at the rate she needs to be as well. Keep doing what your doing, make sure she gets to outside a lot. All the usual stuff." finished the doctor. "Though you should go to a clinic that does ADD and ADHD testing before next year's appointment, to make sure you won't have any issues on that end."

"Great, thanks girl! I'll do that as soon as I have the time. Bye!"yelled America as he and Kathy left the hospital. The Head Director sighed. She could sense the child would be a big handful as she got older, especially if she did have ADHD. She could already hear America griping about it.

"Ma'am, you have a call waiting in your office, on your private phone." said her secretary, startling the ex-shinobi out of her thoughts. Taking one last look of the outside world, she gloomily reminisced about her past for a second before shaking it off and heading inside to her office. Picking up the phone, she looked at the called I.D. and smiled. He was calling, and using long-distance! "Hey Vash-kun! What are you doing, calling me from so far away, all the way in Zurich?~"

* * *

_**Thanksgiving Day, 1987- 02:00pm**_

America was very, very busy right now. He had invited a whole bunch of people to his house for dinner tonight, and they were due to show up in thirty minutes. His ham was still cooling, the rolls weren't even in the oven yet, no sweet tea was steeping, or even chilling in the fridge. He had been smart enough to tell the people he invited that it would be a potluck dinner. The only one who hadn't accepted his request was England.

There was a knock at the front door just as Alfred was putting the rolls inside the over. "Coming!" he shouted before lightly jogging to the door and peeping through the window on the door. It was the Germanics. America sighed as he opened the door. He should have known. The Germans had a sometimes bad habit of being early to EVERYTHING. But at least they brought food. "Hey guys! You're early, and holy crap, even Switzy's here! Y'all can come on in."

"Don't call me that Amerika." was the replied Vash.

"Ve figured you might need a little extra help, if the numbers I heard vere correct." explained Germany. The american blinked in suprise but smiled.

"Hell yeah I need help! I can't fit everyone at my dining table at all! I had to set up some of my folding tables out in the back yard, and cover them with table cloths held down by rocks! I still have a whole crap ton of food to make!"exclaimed Alfred.

Germany nodded and headed towards the kitchen, "I'll help vith that. Just tell me vhat you need."

America looked relieved, "Can you decorate a cake? I made it earlier, but haven't had the chance to fix it up."

"I can help vith that!" said Austria as Germany nodded. The aristocrat grabbed an apron and the tools, and the two Germananics went to work.

"Can you guys... watch Kathy! She's somewhere, doing whatever. I still have a crap ton to do." this was said very quickly as the timer for the oven began to go off and he rushed back into the spacious kitchen.

"Big bruder, can I look around ze house to find her? She is not in ze living room." asked Leichtenstein. Switzerland observed the large area around him. The living room was painted a true blue, and the main theme for the room was white furniture and dark woods.

"Ve'll go together. I am... curious as to how our newest Guardian is being raised." So they went to explore. Every room had a different color scheme to it, and all were spacious and open, with big windows looking out over the valley. Eventually, they found Kathy in her bedroom, playing with some of her dolls, Lilli was quick to join her.

Vash watched them for a few minutes, standing in the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a door they hadn't gotten the chance to open and went over to it, after making sure his sister would be okay, of course. Opening the door took some effort, since the handle was stuck from having not been opened in a long time. A staircase leading up was revealed, so Switzerland kept his hand on his hip holster _just in case_, and walked up into the attic.

There seemed to be a bedroom in the making in the room. A wrought iron bed frame, a dresser/mirror combo, and a wardrobe. Two night stands and a desk. There was a door that led into a full bathroom. "This must be for Kathy vhen she's older..." said Vash.

Loud talking and the sound of a door slamming closed signaled the arrival of more guests, so Vash left the attic and gathered up his sister and America's kid. Dinner would be starting soon, so he might as well make sure his cheese fondue was still good.

* * *

_**December 25, 1987- 07:00am**_

America was sleeping soundly, subconciously trying to get as much sleep as possible, in preperation for the exhausting day ahead. It was Christmas Day after all, and who knows when the bundle of energy would come running into his room, shouting about presents and breakfast and Santa. Speaking of which...

"DADDY!" squealed a little girl, as his bedroom door slammed open. Alfred curled into his blankets even more. "Daddy! Santa came last night! Please, wake up!"

Three... two... one! "GAAHH!" roared Alfred as he shot up in his bed and scooped up the small child poking him in the cheek and spun around with her strung across his back like a sack of potatoes. They were both laughing by the end of it, but he refused to put down the little girl and ran down the stairs, to the hall, and into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Of course, America knew he had woken up his guests and they were gonna be pissed at him, but he didn't really care. He had invited Canada, England, and France over for a 'Family Christmas.' Arthur had almost said no, but changed his mind, reluctantly he said, at the last minute. Mathew was the first one to come down, and turned on the kettle to start boiling water for Arthur's tea. Canada had gone to sleep in red pajamas and hadn't bothered to change before coming downstairs to help his twin make pancakes.

England and France, however... Arthur had immediately dressed in khaki slacks, a white collared shirt, and a green sweater. Francis was at least wearing blue jeans and a blue, silk dress shirt. He was also wearing his hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon to hold it together.

Kathy was a green night gown with white frills at the end of the sleeves and around the collar. Her hair was down for now. Alfred was in sweatpants and an old shirt. When Francis commented on it, he said, "It's the perect outfit for making and eating pancakes, along with just lounging around the house. Besides, these are Heroic pjs! The shirt has Captain America on it!" Francis just rolled his eyes.

After they finished eating, the five of them gathered in the living room to open presents. Kathy got a book on learning to read from England, a pretty comb and a rose from France, and stuffed bear that looked just like Kumajiro from Canada. America had gotten her a new dress. She loved it all.

America got a McDonald's coupon from England, a rose and "invitation" from France, and a new set of ties from his brother. Alfred immediatly threw away the invite. Canada got a megaphone from his brother, new hockey gear from England, and the same thing America got from France. England recieved a cook book from America, a teaset from Canada... and an invite from France. The four nations all got hugs from Kathy for Christmas.

As planned, they spent the rest of the day playing in the snow for an hour, coming in for something hot to drink, and repeating. It was a good day.


	6. Ghosts, Dogs, and Open Houses

**Author's Note: Hello all, and welcome to the newest chapter of **_**Project Cerberus 2.0**_**! In this chappie, there is a sort-of time skip. Pretty much little flashes of Kathy amd Americas' 'adventures' up until the next chapter, when she's nine years old and starts going to meetings... Oh yes, the fun I will have~ Then we shall begin the 'official' development of pairings, especially our main one KathyXGermany, because she's my fan-character dammit AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. And before anyone harks at me because of his tiny role in the story so far, it's because she's been pretty much a baby for this story. Also, Germany and Kathy aren't going to be really developing feelings for eachother for a couple more chapters, so no acusing me of making him a pedo or anything like that! Throughout the chapter, there WILL BE HINTS TO KATHY'S POWERS. BUT YOU HAVE TO GUESS AND THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW SO YOU CAN GET A COOKIE.**

**Also, the Anime-cameo from last chapter was none other than Head-Director of **_**Nation Krankenhaus**_**... Haruno Sakura from NARUTO! She randomly appeared during a meeting one day, like twenty years ago, and made an impression on everyone when she punched a lot of them in the gut, sent Russia and Denmark flying through a wall when they got too close while she was still freaking out, and scolded Spain about something he said to Romano. All while speaking in japanese, so most didn't know exactly what she was saying, but they knew it had to pretty scary since Japan and several other Japanese-speaking Nations, including America, were paling into sheets by the second. Switzerland seemed to be the only one who could keep her calm enough, and she's been living at his House ever since.**

**-insert Standard Disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**August 30, 1989**_

It was hot, so, so hot outside. There was no lemonade, no sweet iced tea, not even a coke in the fridge. The pool wasn't even close to being finished yet and the air conditioning was broken, so that was out. If asked, America, also known as Alfred F. Jones, would have said he was meltiiinnnggg. High pitched voice included. Any random teenage girl or woman who just happened to walk by that odd, secluded house and saw the man lounging in the shade of a tree practically half-naked would have probably walked away with a nose bleed or five. Especially if they were lucky enough to see a European-looking young man walk out of the house in similar attire and join him.

Alfred was laying face-up, arms and legs spread in a snow-angel like fashion, staring through the green leaves of tree with sun beams dancing across his face everytime the warm winds disturbed them. While he wasn't half-naked, he was certainly full clothed either. He had changed into the shortest jeans he had, which from a distance looked like blue boxers, and a white wife-beater tank top. He had slipped his sandals off the second he had reached the tree and flopped down on the patch of slightly-cooler-than-anything-else-in-the-area grass in front of it. That was ten mintues ago and America hadn't moved since. Lovino was concerned, though he would never admit it.

Romano had 'reluctantly' decided to visit his 'best Friend' to take a break from working in the sweltering heat of his House, though it wasn't much better here. Not that anyone besides America, Germany, and Felinciano knew that he worked, which all three thought was a bit weird. All the Nations except the forementioned three and himself, OF COURSE, seemed to forget that South Italy was the heart of agriculture in Italy, and that many nations tend to do the same work their people did. Which meant Romano owned a small farm and actually took care of it. Not even Spain knew, though Lovino was firmly of the belief that Spain thought South Italy was just as lazy as he was when he was little.

With a rare show of actual concern, the italian went out into the front yard in a similar outfit, with Kathy following him in her green tank top and purple shorts and her skin paler with sunscreen. "Oi bas-." he began, but remembered that an impressional four year old was right behind him, "A-Alfred, what are you doing out here, laying like that? Are you dead?" In response, America's hand shot out, grabbed Lovino's ankle, and dragged him down to his level. Lovino yelled out in suprise and fell face down into the earth.

"It's hoooot Loooovi... And by the way, I was thinking about the different places we can go to cool off."

"Okay! But that doesn't explain why the heck you pulled me down to the ground!"shouted Lovino, his face turning it's famous tomato red, "And don't think. Your brain will explode."

America sat up slightly and gave his friend a half amused/ half annoyed look. "One, I think all the time and I'm the HERO so obviously my brain won't be exploding anytime soon. Two, just testing to see if you would cuss in front of Kathy~ And three! What, don't you wanna go swimming?"

"Swimming?... Si, I could go swimming, if you don't annoy me." agreed Romano.

Alfred turned to the lone child, "So what do.. you.. think.. Kaths?" He looked around confused, and wondering where she had gone. " Hey! Kathy! Where'd you go!?" He wandered around the front yard. Romano looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Hey bastardo, she's right over there." he said, pointing to another large tree across the yard, where Kathy was crouching and seemed to be talking to something... or someone. America sighed in relief before running over to her.

"Kathy! Don't run off like that!" scolded America as he reached her.

She looked up in suprise before gasping and jumping up, all in all, the picture of innocence with her eyes wide like that and curls bouncing like Shirley Temple. "Hi daddy! Whatcha doin'?~"

"I was lookin' for you Kaths. What were YOU doin'?" he said in reply, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

Kathy smiled, "Talkin' to Sawwy! She said she wives down that wittle road right there!" The little girl pointed to a small, overgrown path that though he could barely he see it, caused America to widen his eyes and pale anyway.

"Oh? Well, I don't want you talking to anyone I don't know, okay? Not even if they're little like you, k?" replied the american, somehow managing not to stutter.

His daughter looked slightly confused. "But daddy! You DO know Sawwy! That's what she told me anyway!" explained the little girl. America looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kaths, that doesn't matter right now. The only Sally I know is Montana and she's nowhere near here. A-Anyway, go into the house and get changed. We're all going to Chesterfrost."

She gasped in delight and immediately ran squealing into the house. Romano walked up to America asked, "Are there even any houses down there Alfred?" as he looked through the trees, trying to spot a building or something.

"Lovi..." started America, turned to go into the house, "the only thing over there... is a cemetery..." With that, he made his way into the house, leaving Romano staring after him.

* * *

_**November 20, 1991**_

Alfred was having a little family get together at his house once again, with England, France, and Canada the only ones attending. It was after lunch, and everyone was having a cup of coffee on the porch to ward off the afternoon sleepies, while Kathy was playing in the yard . Both Arthur and Francis were practically having strokes at the revelation of America's taste in coffee. "I still don't see how you could bloody ENJOY straight, black coffee with no sugar! It's gross!"

"I 'ave to agree with Angleterre on thiz one Amérique. Coffee vithout some sugar is disgusting! Even 'orse than 'is cooking!"

"Oh shut up you bloody frog! My cooking is delicious, better than salt-covered snails!"

"Guys... GUYS... GUYS!"shouted America, sending the arguing countries into silence. H e smiled and said, "Dudes, it's just coffee. No reason to fight ov-." A high scream peirced the air as loud barking began. America's eyes widened, before he cursed and ran down the steps and into the lawn, "Dammit! Kathy! Where is that damn dog!?"

Francis was confused, "Ugh Amerique, what dog?"

Canada explained in his whispering voice, "Down the road, one of Alfred's neighbors has a dog they never have tied up or in a fence. Sometimes, it wanders here and scares Kathy."

More barking and growling, followed by another scream and a shout from America. The three quickly ran around to the other side of the house, where they saw America throwing rocks at the dog to get him to go away. Eventually, it did indeed go away when all four of them began yelling at it.

"So A-Al," breathed Mathew raspily, "where is K-Kathy?" America's eyes widen and he suddenly turned to look at the top of the house, for that was where she was.

"How the bloody hell did she end up there?!"shouted England, understandingly alarmed.

"I don't know, but I'm Jumping up there and getting her down."said the american before doing so. The slightly traumatized six-year old clung to her father and cried silently as he Nation-Jumped off the roof with her in his arms. "Baby girl, are you okay, how did you get up there?"

"The d-d-dog showed up and started b-barking at me, so I ran away. All I r-remember after that was s-stopping on that peice of w-wood you always leave back here and wishing I could somehow get away. N-Next thing I-I know, I'm floating to the r-roof!" wailed the child before she began to cry again.

Alfred hugged her to his chest and comforted her,"Shhh, shh, it's okay..." Over her shoulder, she shared looks with his parental figures and brother.

* * *

_**October 10, 1992**_

It was the night of Kathy's school Open House, and America was definately there. He wanted to meet her teachers, and make sure she was doing well in her classes. In fact, here came one of her teachers now!

"Excuse me, but who's father are you? Or are you an older sibling?" asked Miss Johnson. She had never seen this handsome man, and she hoped he was just a brother giving his little brother or sister a ride to the school. It would be a poor tribute to the current generation if he was the father of one of her dear students. If he wasn't either, he would have to be kicked out of the building immediately.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Hi, I'm Alfred Jones, Kathy's dad. You're her homeroom teach right?"smiled the man.

"YOU'RE young Katherine's father?" a voice behind them said before Miss Johnson had the chance to answer. They turned and saw that it was Miss. Sparklepartei, the second grade math teacher, who had interupted them. "I wasn't aware that she had such a handsome young man for a father... Did you have her young?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at him and gave a flirty smile. Miss Johnson could have slapped the woman. There was absolutely NO flirting with the parents! EVER!

America's smile became rather fixed, "No, but her real parents were."

"Mr. Jones, I was hoping to speak to you about your daughter's behavior in class." began Miss Johnson, leading Mr. Jones away from her coworker.

"What about it?" asked America.

"As is required, teachers are taught how to tell if a child is having issues with learning. While Kathy has no difficulty keeping information in, it's paying enough attention to the teacher that's the problem. Also, she tends to act rather rowdy during quiet time, and is prone to shouting out randomly. I am of the belief that you should get her checked for ADD and ADHD." explained the english teacher. "Tell me, does Katherine have a tendency at home to, ahem, 'bounce off the walls?'"

Alfred grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Thanks for telling me ma'am. I'll get that corrected as soon as I can."

"Thank you dearie. Otherwise, she is exceptionally bright, her reading level and comprehension is far above average. The german teacher has absolutely nothing bad to say about her at all. Her math is off the charts as well. If it wasn't for her behavior, she would most likely already be in gifted classes right now."

"Daddy!" and there popped up Kathy herself, "Come on, I wanna show you the pretty picture I made in Art class!"said the little girl.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Bye Miss Johnson! Thanks for talking to meeee!~"he said as he got dragged off. "Oh wow baby girl, when you're allowed to, we should show these to Lovi next time he;s over. He'd love these paintings of tomatoes hanging on the walls of his house in Italia, don't you think?~"

"Yeah Daddy! I think he would too!" said the girl as her father's phone rang. He answered it and smiled.

"Well speak of the devil! Lovi, how are you doin'?" Miss Johnson smiled at the sight and turned to answer the questions of other concerned parents.


	7. Of Halloween and Riddles

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even if only a few people reviewed. Let it be said that I would LOVE if you gave me some constructive criticism. So far, everyone seems to like this story. I'm really happy about that. This is the chapter were Kathy officially meets all of the Nations, her powers revealed, and she begins her interactions with Germany. If ANYONE seems too out of character for the warning I put in the summary, please tell me in a review, along with some advice on how to change that. Also, as she's getting older, there will be some romance going on. I'm not very good at it, so if anyone who's reading is any good, please send me a PM with some tips.**

**Also, there'll be another cameo from a lesser known anime than Naruto. If you can guess who this guy is and what anime he's from, you get TWO cookies! ^_^**

**-insert standard Disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**June 24, 1994**_

Kathy ducked and rolled away as a muscular man aimed a kick at her head, her long ponytail flowing behind her. Shifting into a defensive stance, the red head tried to block an incoming punch, but missed and got pushed back. She breathed deeply, tring to catch her breath as her martial arts sensei announced a ten minute break. This had become a daily routine for Kathy Woodward since her father had told her what he actually represented and what her true role was. "To be a Guardian is a heavy burden," he had said, his sky eyes looking sad,"and I wish it didn't have to be you to carry it Kaths..." With that, America had hugged his daughter in all the ways that mattered to his chest. They had both shed tears that night.

That had been the night of Kathy's eighth birthday, after everyone had gone home. She had always known she was special, with the things she was able to do and sense. It had always just confused the girl until then. Soon after revealing everything to her, Kathy had gone to her father and demanded her training to start. If she was going to protect her daddy and his friends, she would have to be as strong and smart as she could be! She would be the Guardian EVER! She hadn't gone back to school that year.

"Okay Kathy, break's over. We'll be working with the staffs now." said her sensei, clapping his hands at her to break her from the memories. He was a japanese man, with fly-away brown hair, determination filled eyes of the same color, and a bandaid plastered to his cheek. America had wanted to find the best martial arts teacher he could find, and had struck gold. The man standing before his little girl had been trained in Kung Fu, Karate, Street Fighting, Moi Tai boxing, and weaponry. He was the best there was, besides his teachers of course, but they were perfectly happy to stay in their cozy Dojo and not travel all the way to America to train some little girl. The drunken Street Fighter's words, not the senseis' in general.

However, Kathy's sensei had several friends that were willing to give tips on how to train her, seeing as the Masters' training methods were DEFINATELY for when she was older, though he did use extremely watered-down versions. But she was getting stronger each day, and the bandaged man kept having to up her training regime. Kathy was advancing very well, seeing as she had that modicum of natural talent that her teacher didn't have when he was learning to defend himself.

But besides beginning her training in the Martial Arts, Kathy had become homeschooled. America had realized that she would probably advance much faster at home without the distractions of the classroom setting that had plagued her, even with her medication. She took language lessons, her math skills were reaching to the advanced categories pf her age group, and many of her other lessons, she was soaking in like a sponge. Alfred should have had her Homeschooled from the get-go.

Kathy picked up one of the many wooden poles scattered around the dojo and got into the stance her teacher had shown her. When she nodded at him, showing that she was ready to begin, Sensei began to move with fluid grace, jabbing and blocking her moves, all while keeping a running commentary and sharing advice so she would improve. The red haired girl just kept smiling and heeding his words, for they had never steered her wrong before.

* * *

_**October 10, 1994: Hidden Conference Room in the White House.**_

All the Nations had gathered, eager for the newest Guardian to be revealed. They had all heard stories about her of course. Many of them were concerned about how much training she had actually recieved while under America's care, and if an intervention needed to be staged. The door opened and everyone went silent as the very nation they had been anxiously awaiting finally arrived.

Once again, America looked very professional in the navy suit and red tie he was wearing. He had obviously attempted to comb his hair and had failed. The nine year old girl with him was also presentable to even the most appearance-focused countries. Her forest green skirt was pleated and pressed to perfection, her white blouse was starched and wrinkle free, and her curly red hair was in a high ponytail with a green ribbon. Her knee-high socks were snow white, and her mary-janes were shining. Kathy Woodward-Jones looked very pristine, though the look on her face showed that she absolutely despised what she was wearing.

"Guys, I would like to present Katherine Victoria Woodward-Jones, my first Guardian." began America after the little girl and himself had settled themselves at the head of the table. "As is custom, I told her of her true purspose when she was eight years old, and immediately began her training. She can read and write fluently in German and French as of right now. Kathy, as she likes to be called, can conversationly in Italian, Russian, and Japanese. We have just started on Spanish." He pause and looked around, "Any questions?"

"What of her training in defense?" asked China, petting the panda in his lap.

Alfred smiled, "Been in martial arts lessons for two years. I won't be training her in guns until she's of legal age in my land."

Prussia, who Germany had allowed to go the meeting as long as he behaved, leaned back into his chair and put his arms behind his head, "Kesesesese!~ So vhat about those special powers she's supposed to have? You didn't mention those Amerika!"

"Kathy's an empath, a phychic, and a telekinetic." answered the american, placing his hand on said child's shoulder. Prussia blinked and let the chair fall forward.

"Tele-what?" he said, voicing many of the others' confusion about the word.

Kathy decided it was about time for her to say something, "It means I can move things with my mind." America groaned inwardly. _'Here we go...'_

"Did I ask you to answer the awesome Prussia's question? I think not! I was talking to your Vati, not you."replied Prussia, who was slightly irritated that a little girl knew more than him.

"Well, sorry! I figured you were asking anyone who knew the answer! I happened to know the answer, so I replied!"said Kathy, frowning at his sudden vindictativeness. "Didn't know I was answering a big poopy-head!"

"Vhy you litt-! ACK!"started Prussia before his brother had grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled.

Germany and America seemed to have had the same idea, and stood up at the same time to pull the two away from eachother. "I thought I told you to behave bruder. Arguing vith a little girl is definately not behaving." Hungary snickered at him from behind her notebook.

"Kaths, don't try and rile up Prussia. He's just jealous that you knew a big word and he didn't. But you shouldn't have called him that name, and you know that." said America's voice as it wafted over from the other side of the room, causing everyone who heard to snicker.

_**After the meeting:**_

Germany walked over to America and Kathy, intent on apoligizing for his brother's ealier behavior. Alfred looked up from helping Kathy put her coat on, "I can do it myself daddy!", and smiled at Germany as he stood up.

"I vanted to say sorry for Gilbert's behavior earlier. He shouldn't have said that to... Kathy vasn't it?" Germany said, starting the conversation.

"Tell Mr. Prussia I said sorry for calling him a poopy-head please." answered Kathy, suprising both of them.

Germany was suprised, to say the least. He hadn't expected her to actually apoligize without any pushing from Amerika. "I vill." He said as he shifted his bag to make it easier to carry.

"So what was it that you were doing the rest of the meeting Germany? It didn't look like you were taking notes." asked Alfred as he picked up his bag and began to head towards the door.

" A book on riddles that mein boss gave me to keep me calm during meetings. But all it does is..."

"Irritate you even more?" said America, finishing Germany's sentence for him.

"Exactly!"exclaimed the germanic.

Kathy blinked up at Ludwig, and questioned, "Can I see the book?" Ludwig shrugged and handed over the book with a muttered 'knock yourself out.' Snatching a pen from her dad's pocket, Kathy began. Unknowingly, while she wasn't paying attention, Romano had met up with the trio. He had, of course, immediately started an argument between himself and Germany.

Alfred quickly put a stop to it, "You can fight with him later Lovi. Anyway, Ludwig, you wanna join us for some coffee? Seeing as Kaths has her nose stuck in that Riddle book of yours." Ludwig shrugged and followed along. They were at the Cafe and sitting in a booth before Kathy was out of the book.

She looked around, confused about her surroundings. "Daddy, where are we? I thought we were at the White House..."

"We were baby girl. Than Ludwig over let you borrow his book, and we decided to go to a cafe nearby until you were done. Are you?"replied Alfred, before taking a sip of his coffee. "We even got you a hot chocolate." It was sitting in front of her, still steaming. Romano was sipping on an expresso, and Germany was just finishing off a chocolate muffin.

"So, did you solve any?" asked Ludwig as he reached over and took the book back.

"I finished twenty-five of them. They were really easy." Kathy took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Vhat!? There's no vay!"exclaimed the german as he flipped through the pages and check her answers. She had gotten them all right.

"So Daddy, are you taking me Trick or Treating this year?" asked Kathy, who didn't register the shocked expression on Ludwig's face.

"I don't know baby girl. I have a crap load of paperwork to catch up on. If I have enough done, than I'll definately take you, but..." winced Alfred, seeing the saddened expression on her face.

Germany thought. He was going to be in America until November... and his boss wanted this book finished by the time he got back... "Tell you vhat, if you can finish this book by Halloveen, I'LL take you Trick or Treating, vith Amerika's permission of course." Said Nation shrugged, but made a gesture that they'd talk about it later.

"... Give the book please." and with that, she went to work.

* * *

_**October 31, 1994**_

Germany sighed as he walked up America's stairs. He hadn't expected her to actually finish all five hundred problems. Oh vell. He knocked on the door and was met with America in sweat pants and a t-shirt. At the his look, the america laughed, "Dude, these are the hero's paperwork clothes!~ If I'm gonna suffocate, might as well be comfortable! Anyway, come on in... KATHY! HE'S HERE!"

The clunk-clunk of heavy boots was heard coming from the staircase, and in came Kathy, dressed as a soldier. Black paint was smeared across her cheeks, a stark contrast to the glinting smile on her face. Her hair was a bun stuffed into the military cap on her head. "Guten tag Herr Deutchland!"

"Amerika... are those REAL army fatigues?" exclaimed Ludwig, though he filed away his pleasure that she had greeted him in his own language.

"Hell yeah they are! They're awesome aren't they? Had to get them made special for her, but she loves them. Kaths, grab your bag so you guys can go." She saluted and ran into the adjacent room. Kathy was back in a flash and practically marching out the door in her excitement. "I think you should hurry Ludwig, before you get dropped!" laughed Alfred. Germany smirked, and mentioned some random thing to his fellow nation to prolong the conversation. This was to the ire of Kathy, who was jumping up and down in excitement. Finally, she just stood still and leveled a glare at the tallest blonde in the room.

"Okay, ve better go, before she sends mein brains running out of my ears vith that glare of hers. Gutbye Amerika."said Germany before he headed out the doork, Kathy following behind.

_**Three Hours Later:**_

Kathy slammed open the door, giggling and squealing into the house, Germany slumping after her. He took one look at America's smiling face and said, "_Fick dich*. _I am NEVER doing that again."

* * *

**fick dich: Fuck You in German.**


	8. The Storm of the Century

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had a brain fart and couldn't remember what I was gonna put in this chapter. :/ Once again, reviews are reccomended, but not required. Preferably reviews filled with good advice and nice comments!~ ^_^ **

**The cameo last chapter, since ONCE AGAIN, no one answered it, was Kenichi Shirohama from **_**Kenichi: Mightiest Disciple**_**. I have no idea why I picked him as her teacher, just thought it would be fun. I'm half-tempted to to have the masters come and "visit/annoy to no end" him when Kathy's older. There's a reference to a movie/book series in this chapter. PLEASE, if you catch it, TELL ME WHAT IT IS. What do y'all think?**

**WARNING: I HAVE WORDPAD, SO THIS ISN'T SPELLCHECKED. I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES.**

**-insert standard disclaimer here-**

* * *

_**December 22, 1994- 20:45/8:45pm.**_

Kathy Woodward-Jones sat in the window seat of the large kitchen, hidden by the drapes hanging down, staring out the window in glee. It was snowing, and it had been cold enough lately that snow would probably stick this time. Of course, it helped that they were on the mountain, instead of down in the valley. Signal Mountain often blocked Chattanooga and its surrounding towns from getting snow. Kathy loved watching snow fall, and playing in it, only to come in and have a warm hot chocolate afterwards. But after March of the year before, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous everytime it snowed. Afterall, it wasn't everyday that there's a blizzard that the name given to it is "The Storm of the Century"...

* * *

_**March 2, 1993**_

Duck, dodge, high-kick, roll, dodge again. Just another martial arts lesson for Kathy. And it was to be her last for almost the rest of the month. Kenichi-sensei had decided to go back to Japan for a high school reunion, and then to finally take his well-earned vacation. You couldn't deal with the daughter of Alfred Jones for three hours a day, five days a week non-stop for over a year without wanting a vacation at some point. Kenichi would be leaving to return to his home in Japan in only four days, on the sixth.

Kenichi waved goodbye to his student and left the house just as the phone rang in America's office. Said nation quickly picked up the reciever, "Heeello?~"

A nondescript voice replied, "Mr. America, our equipment is picking up a huge snowstorm brewing down in the Gulf of Mexico. Sir, even if it turns out to be nothing at all, I would advise warning Canada and Cuba if you can sir."

"Dude, just because we live on the mountain doesn't mean there's gonna be snow. I mean seriously, not in this weather. I know temps can fluctuate a lot in this region, but still!"

"Sir, please, you have to listen to me! This could hit the ENTIRE east coast! If you don't prepare and warn as many as you can, something bad could hap-!" tried to reason the man on the other line.

America sighed, interupting him, "Listen, even if I did do that, no one here would listen to me! They think we're weird enough already without me going out and screaming about some mega-blizzard. Anyway, I have to go take my daughter to gymnastics class, so BYEZ!~" And with that, he hung up and scooted his chair back, ready to go out and about. Alfred paused in the middle of grabbing his bomber-jacket, because it was FREAKING COLD, when he saw Kathy putting on a sweater under her thick coat as well. Maybe... on his way home... he could make a quick stop at the store. They needed to go groceries shopping anyway. He should also clean out the chimney and chop some fire wood up... Just in case...

* * *

_**March 7, 1993**_

It was the day after Kenichi had left, and Kathy was looking forward to not having to go through painful training everyday for a while. Of course, she still had to practice, but not nearly as much as she usually did. Ugh, why was it getting so cold again!? "Daaadddyyyyy!~~ Can you turn the heat up or start a fire PLEASE? It's freezing in here!"the eight year old wailed.

"Sorry baby girl, I'm trying to get the fireplace cleaned out so we can have a fire!"answered Alfred from his place in front of the hearth. "So just tough it out a little longer, all right?" His voice was cheery.

Kathy sighed, "Okay Daddy." With that, she returned to the book England had given her for Christmas. She had already read it at least twice, but it was her favorite book. _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett was an amazingly classic children's story that she hoped to still love when she old and wrinkly. The copy he had given her was so old too, having been released in 1912! Kathy had loved it the second she layed eyes on it. "It was love at first sentence." America had said to his father-figure when England asked about it at the next meeting.

"Okay! Here we go! Let's warm this place up!" shouted Alfred as he finished and placed a couple logs into the hearth before setting them ablaze. A warm glow soon filled the room, and the cold seemed to shrink away.

"About damn time bastardo! It was freaking freezing! Why the hell is it so cold in here anyway!?" exclaimed Romano from his spot on the couch directly in front of the fireplace. He was wrapped in a thick comforter and was sipping at a cup of coffee, trying to keep warm. There was no more need to sensor so many members of his vocabulary in front of Kathy, not since they were driving over a bridge when she was four and the car in front of them had suddenly stopped, making her sippy cup fly out of her hands and into the front seat. She had said enough swears while demanding for her drink to make up for all the ones Romano had never been allowed to say in front of her. Lovino had come to visit once again, thinking it would be a lot warmer in March. He was wrong, of course.

America grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Lovino, I can't help it. Besides, if you think THIS is bad, just wait until that cold front comes in~" His best friend had a look of horror on his face. This wasn't a cold front?! Just normal weather?! Dio mio!

"Oh, there's a 'front coming in daddy?" questioned Kathy, who had sat herself next to Lovino. She was trying to get him to let her into the comforter with him, despite the two sweaters, pair of sweapants, and wooly socks she had on her person. Of course, Lovino was extremely against this. He didn't want cold air sneaking its way into his ball of warmth, dammit! Not even for her and Alfred!

"Yeah, remember that call I got on the 2nd? Apparently there's a storm brewing in the Gulf, supposed to hit the entire East Coast, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

The eight year old blinked at him, then smirked, "Than why did you buy so much canned food when we went to the store yesterday? And brought all of the wood in from the back porch? You also ordered more logs to be brought to the house, a lot more than usual?"

America's cheeks were tinged pink a bit, "Hey! Just 'cause I don't think it's gonna happen, doesn't mean it won't. If there is a big snow storm, than we'll be fine. If not, we don't need to go shopping for awhile. It's a win-win scenario to me." The other two just rolled their eyes and went back to fighting over the blanket.

* * *

_**March 10, 1993**_

Alfred Jones was in his office, catching up on the mounds of paperwork he had been ignoring for two weeks. His best friend and daughter were in the kitchen, trying to agree on something to have for lunch, and like always, failing to doing so. Kathy wanted something with a little 'kick' to it, her way of saying she was in the mood for spicy food, and Romano wanted pasta. The two couldn't figure out what could have both and were starting to get on eachothers. America had gone into the kitchen to get some coffee to help him survive his paperwork and immediately felt like he had just entered a minefield. Kathy and Romano had turned to him and glared, both silently telling him to pick a side. Alfred, being himself, just picked up the entire pot and slowly backed out of the room, his eyes wide in slight fear.

The two were getting so loud in their argument that Alfred was becoming tempted to turn on his white-noise machine or his radio. He was already on his second cup of coffee and he didn't want to have to yell at them to shut up. Of course, the phone began to ring, further irritating the US of A. Alfred answered the call quickly, not wanting the trill to make his headache even worse. It was then he saw the caller I.D. and that it was the BLUE phone that was ringing. "Jones. How may I help you sir?"

It was America's boss. "Hello Alfred. I just got some interesting information from our top meteoroligists. It's regar-"

"Listen sir, if this is about that one scientist dude I punched at the Christmas Party, he started it! You should have seen the way he was looking at Kath-" babbled America into the reciever.

"Al, this isn't about that... Though you'll have to tell me the full story later. No, our top meteoroligists have confirmed that the snowstorm they detected brewing in the Gulf WILL happen,and it's going to be a doozy. We've sent orders for newstations and weather channels all down the coast to start putting out warnings. It should hit in two or so days. People will die in this storm America, we know that for sure. You need to make that number is as small as possible in your area."

Alfred was pale now. "Y-Yes sir... Should I tell Cuba and Canada to start battening down the hatches?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Goodbye and goodluck." agreed the boss.

"To you as well sir."said Alfred before hanging up. The nation immediately ran out of his office and to his kitchen, sliding in on his socks. "GUYS! WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

"What is it Daddy/Alfred?" said the two at the same time, causing them to glare at eachother some more.

"Remember that snowstorm I told you about? It's actually gonna happen, and within two days!"exclaimed the blonde. Kathy and Lovino's faces both morphed into expressions of fear. "I'm going to go around the neighborhood, warning people about the storm so they can be ready. Will you guys help?" The question was barely out of his mouth before the two, who had seconds before been arguing, began to help eachother put their coat on.

"Daddy, we need to hurry!" shouted Kathy, who was buttoning her jacket.

Lovino smirked slightly at the look on his friend's face, "Come on bastard, we need to split up. Kathy can take your huge ass dog with her." Chucky was a four-year old cross between a Great Dane and a Great Pyrenees, with a mostly white short-coat with brown and brendle spots, not to mention a tail big enough to bludgeon someone to death . The damn dog was huge, 6'4 on his hindlegs, but was as deaf and just as menacing as a doornail. The dog couldn't hear a damn thing, which is why the family of two took him to the fireworks at Soddy Lake every year on the fourth of July. He always looked around confused, like he was thinking '_Is it going to rain or something?'_Alfred had adopted him from an animal shelter, where Chucky had been dropped off at a year-and-a-half when his old owners had realized their dog was deaf. The dog wouldn't hurt you unless you were another dog trying to get to his food. Unforetunately, Chucky was also Houdini-incarnate, with very serious Seperation Anxiety. America was still finding peices of glass leftover from the dog's first day in the house. He had broken a stormwindow with his tail, the ass.

"Even with the Chuckster with her, I don't know if I should let her go by herself Lovi."replied Alfred frowning.

"Daddy, I'm a yellow belt in Karate AND Tai Kwon Do. If you give me a can of Pepper Spray, I think I'll be okay." reasoned Kathy, "With Chucky with me, I don't think anything will happen."

"No, no, DEFINATELY not. But you're going with Lovino, so take that stuff and the dog with you anyway."decided America. The two sighed, but went on their way.

* * *

_**March 12, 1993**_

And so the snow began to fall early that morning. Lovino, Alfred, and Kathy sat watching out the windows as the torrent of powdered ice flew through the air and covered everything in its path. The day before, Alfred had bought a gas generator that was placed directly beside the door to the deck, which was screened in and had a roof. The generator was far enough that it's motor wouldn't keep them awake at night if the power went out, and close enough to not have to risk the storm just to fill it up again.

By two o'clock, the snow looked to be at least a few inches deep already. There had been no break in the storm, with its high winds and ice. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. America even had the emergency heat on, refusing to start a fire until the power went out and stayed that way for at least thirty minutes. Kathy had brought down several books to entertain herself with, so she wouldn't have to go upstairs if the power did go out while it was night time. Guardian or not, she wasn't going anywhere in the dark!

Chucky had been let inside the second Alfred had woken up enough to realize it had already started to snow. Built for this weather or not, he didn't want a dogcicle for a pet! Of course, this left the problem of walking a giant dog during a blizzard. The three of them just decided to take turns, thankfull that Alfred had a fence put up all around the backyard, so if whiteout occured, it wouldn't be that hard to find the way back.

Around 5:30pm, the lights went dark. They all knew it was coming, but it still suprised them, pulling a shriek from Kathy. A power outage when it's starting to get dark outside is terrifying to someone who's scared of the dark. "Out go the lights, in come the candles." laughed Alfred, lighting several.

After thirty minutes, the fire was started. Lovino was curled into his comforter again, but this time with two extra heat sources in Alfred and Kathy, plus a big ass dog as a footwarmer. Kathy resumed reading _The Secret Garden _aloud, ending the chapter she had agreed to stop at with a flourish, "_'I shall get well! I shall get well!' he cried out. 'Mary! Dickon!mI shall get well! And I shall live forever and ever and ever!'_"* Slowly, she replaced her bookmark and closed the aged book.

"I can't understand half of what these people are saying dammit! Seriously, what the hell!?" sneered Lovino, who was curled into Alfred's side, face red for some reason. America sighed and smiled.

"Don't listen to him Kaths. He's just a grouch, MY grouch, but still a grouch. It's a cute book, I'll have to tell Iggy you like it a lot more than I thought you did."

* * *

_**March 15, 1993**_

It took three days for the blizzard to blow itself out, leaving no discernable trace of having ever existed besides the snow on the ground. It was two feet deep down in the valley, Kathy, Lovino, and Alfred heard from the neighbors. "It's gotta be even deeper here, the mountains usually block storms. Kaths, watch out for snow dri-"began America. He stopped once he noticed that his daughter had dissapeared. Romano was flat out laughing at something. "What? What are you laughing at Lovi?" The italian just pointed downwards.

Apparently, her father had spoken too late, for there was an eight year old with bright red hair struggling to get out of the snowdrift she had just waltzed right into. Alfred tried to act like he was a responsible adult and help her out... but he broke. The US of A fell over onto his side and laughed silently, too out of breath to make actual noises.**

"For pete's sake, someone help me get out of heeeerree!"whined Kathy, up to her waist in the snow. After a few minutes of no assistance, the eight year old used her 'pony' (The dog Chucky) to get herself out. "I'm going in the house. Don't die from laughter please."

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Nothing too traumatizing had actually happened, but the worry couldn't help but remain. She was such a baby! There was no reason to be concerned about anything! And with that scolding thought, Kathy Woodward-Jones snapped her book closed, stuffed her feet into her slippers, and headed to go upstairs. She needed to make sure her nightlight was still working before going to sleep. As she did, she passed the livingroom, where her dad was holding a small Christmas party for his adult friends.

The tree was aglow with sparkling lights, tensel, and shining decorations, with the golden star the most beautiful thing. Christmas carols were playing softly, everyone was laughing, though her Uncle Arthur was looking a bit pink from drinking again. Her Daddy was dressed like Santa Claus for some unknown reason, seeing as Finland was here... Ooh, looks like someone managed to get her father under the Mistletoe with Lovino. Wait for it... wait for it... She had always wanted to do this. As the two best friends FINALLY kissed, Kathy stuck her head into the room, book held tightly to her chest, and sung as loud as she could, "I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAAAAAAAUUUUUUSSSSS!~~~~~~***" She ran as quickly as she could up the stairs, cackling.

Everyone stared at where the little girl had been, before they heard a small growl. "KATHERINE VICTORIA WOODWARD-JONES! GET BACK HERE!" America shouted before running out of the room. Romano just grumbled, his face tomato-red once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I put little asterisks on some stuff in here for a reason.**

***1: I read this book a lot when I was Kathy's age. I'm 15 and I still love it, it's my favorite book. I think that's the reason my writing seems a bit weird to people. I read this book so many times at such a young age that the style sort of implanted itself into my brain.**

***2: Has anyone ever said something so funny that even if your laughing, no sound is coming out? That's what America's doing.**

***3: I've always wanted to do that, but never had the chance. So Kathy did it for me. xD**

**BTW, THE REFERENCE IS THERE. I JUST DIDN'T DO ANY HINTING. IT'S A PHRASE.**


	9. Black Outs and School Once Again

**Author's Note: Okay guys, CHAPTER 8 WOOT!~~ I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I REALLY AM, I'VE BEEN REAAALLLY BUSY LATELY, WHAT WITH A PROJECT IN MY ALGEBRA 1 CLASS, AN ESSAY ON EVOLUTION TO WRITE IN BIOLOGY, AND MY CHINESE AND JROTC FINALS TO STUDY FOR. I'M SOOO SOORRRRYYYY! Dx But it's FINALLY Winter Break so I have time to do updating. YAY!~ BTW, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!~~**

**Yet another reference this chapter. This time it's a major character from one of my favorite t.v. shows that's NOT an anime. Hint: He's from a show that has to do with criminals.**

**By the way, I don't blame anyone for not getting last chappy's reference. I just wanted to test to see if I had any big Harry Potter fans who remember random lines from the movies. xD It's been awhile since I read **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**, so I'm not sure if the line is actually in there. Anyway, the reference was "**_**No, no! Definitely not!"**_** said by Mr. Ollivander when Harry gets his wand for the first time and breaks something. Ever since I first saw that movie, that line is the one that stuck itself into my skull and won't let me pull it out. It's like a Horcux or something, which means I'll have to die first before it leaves me alone. -Minor Spoiler Alert- xD ON TO THE CHAPTER!~~**

* * *

_**September 11, 1995**_

Kathy was excited, so excited that she was practically dragging her father to the taxi waiting for them in front of the hotel. Why did she feel this way? She was in London, that's why! America had finally decided she was old enough to travel out of the country with him to meetings, and the first place was the capital of England. Long before being told she was a Guardian, Kathy had dreamed about traveling all over the globe, and not just with her finger moving across the fancy one her dad kept in his office. Of course, the ten year old realized that it was slightly amusing that she'd never been to D.C. with her 'diplomat' father, and yet here she was in London.

"Come on Daddy! We're going to be late!" exclaimed the red headed girl. She was definitely a pretty child, and many thought she would only grow into her looks. Her eyes were big and blue-grey, her firey hair was almost to her waist, thick and curly. Her face and arms were filled with freckles, her pale skin putting them into obvious contrast. She was wearing white knee-length shorts with a green shirt, her hair in its usual ponytail with ribbon, this time sunshine yellow.

America smiled, "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He was wearing a navy suit once again, with a red tie, his black shoes polished, and his hair looking like he tried to comb it. He even had a briefcase this time, instead of the backpack he usually used to hold his junk at meetings. He was steadily becoming more and more professional at meetings, at least in the appearence catergory. England was constantly complaining about how upsetting it was that the american had only really started wearing suits when Kathy came into his life.

When they arrived, Kathy practically ran out of the cab, leaving her father to pay the fee. "Kaths, slow down! It's not like they can start the meeting without the Hero present!" said America, scolding lightly. However, this seemed to only make her even more excited.

All of a sudden, there was a large clap of thunder from overhead, startling the both of them. Kathy let out a small shriek of suprise and ran back to Alfred. "Looks like there's gonna be a big storm. We better get inside now before it starts to rain." And with that said, father and daughter ran as fast as they could into the building, and with not a moment to spare. It had immediately began to pour cats and dogs the second the two crossed the entry way.

Of course, the second America and Kathy entered the conference room, the door was locked behind them, as they were the last to arrive. The door was always locked until break to keep the nations as safe as possible. America shouted, "IGGY! DUDE, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RAIN!? Scared the hell out of me when that last thunder-thing went off! I mean seriously, holy hell!"

England looked decidely pissed, "Several things America. One: THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT, SO DON'T CURSE LIKE THAT! I RAISED YOU BETTER! Two: I can't help it, I can't control my weather! So just bloody deal with it, you wanker!"

Alfred just smiled of course, "Dude, if she can deal with Romano's cursing, Kaths can handle me saying 'hell.' Trust me."

Kathy blinked, smiled, and waved at England, "Hi Uncle England! We didn't eat this morning!"

"Katherine~" began France, "Don't tell mon lapin that, he might you some of his disgusting food!"**{AN: I'm not even going to bother with a lot of people's accents. A couple I'll do, but I can never seem to remember France's. :/ }**

"Oh shut up, you bloody frog! My cooking is delicious, unlike yours!" retaliated England. France just scoffed.

"But Mr. France! Daddy and I went to a resturaunt that served british food last night, and it wasn't all that bad!" replied Kathy. "And don't call me that!" She hated being called by her full first name.

"Ha you wanker! You see, Kathy likes my food!"

"Oh non! Amerique, you have corrupted her!" exclaimed France, dismay written on his face in big bold letters. Seriously, Kathy made a sharpy pick itself up and scroll _'DISMAY'_ across his forehead in black ink, somehow without him noticing.

"I've had food YOU cooked and didn't like it very much Uncle England. I've been thinking about it... What if it's not the food or even the recipes behind it, but the cook himself? You as a person are not a very good at all." said Kathy, looking very serious.

"Well, while that is marginally better, I still thi-" began England before being interrupted by Germany.

"EVERYONE SHUUTT UPP! THIS IS A MEETING TO SOLVE VORLD-VIDE ISSUES, NOT A HIGHSCHOOL HALL OF LOCKERS! SO STOP _GOSSIPING_ UND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" shouted the blonde, a small smirk on his face as everyone scurried to their assigned seats, only for the smirk to fall slightly at the sight of Kathy taking her time to walk to hers.

Sighing, Germany fell back into his seat and motioned England to begin. "Okay everyone, my boss is making me show you guys a video, so I'm going to pull down the blinds so everyone can see." As he did so, the room went almosy completely dark, save the sliver of light coming through the crack under the door way.

An hour later, the projecter was turned off, and everyone sighed in relief, even England. As soon as the lights were turned on, causing the Nations to wince as their eyes tried adjust, the talking began. It started, of course, with the loudest and most hyperactive people in the room. "DO THEY THINK WE'RE CHILDREN OR SOMETHING!?" screamed Denmark. "I mean, what the hell!"

"The narrator did speak as though ve vere children, I vill admit that."conceded Germany. Some of the other nations started to say something as well, but the room suddenly went dark. A sharp scream filled the air, and several of the girls let out small shrieks of suprise. There were some grunts from the guys as well.

"Kaths, calm down. Looks like the power went out, that's all~" wafted America's voice, in a calming, soothing tone that most had never heard before. It had been Kathy who screamed, she had Achluophobia. Being extremely scared of the dark wasn't odd in children, certainly not, but for a minor her age, it was an almost, dare I say, frightening fear. America had grown concerned when he noticed that instead of the classic fear dimming as she grew older, it only became more pronounced. He had taken her to see a trusted therapist who worked for the FBI. He had helped the best forensic anthropologisty team under the employment of the Bureau in the country with their many, many problems. Kathy was diagnosed with a severe phobia, but refused medication, saying she was a big girl and would learn to control it.**{AN: I am a confirmed moderate-level Achluophobic, so I know what I'm talking about. Just saying so no one can get on my case about it. Highly unlikely, but I've seen it happen before.}**

"I-It's so dark t-though..."said Kathy, who clung to her father's arm, despite his exclamations that she was hurting him. Everyone else stood staring in their direction.

"Oh for gott's sake! Someone just pull open the blinds!"ordered Germany, glad when Romano reached over and tugged on the cord. Once again, winces filled the room as dull, gloomy light from outside filled the room. A bright red blur flew by Germany's face. Kathy had immediately started to run towards the windows when Romano began reaching for the cord. The little girl stuck her face as close to the glass as she could, soaking in what little light there was.

"Ugh, we have two HOURS left before break was supposed to start and with the power out, they might keep us in longer!" groaned Prussia from his seat beside his brother, "So NOT awesome!" He was already getting jittery.

"Oh shut it bruder."muttered Germany.

"What are we going to do now?" questioned France. "It's not as if we can finish the meeting with their being no lights. Even right next to the window, I can barely read my notes!"

"I guess ve'll have to just hang out until they decide to free us." decided the blonde German. Thankfully, within an hour, the power decided to come back on and stay that way, allowing the meeting to continue.

* * *

_**September 15, 1997**_

"Daddy, do I have to go to school?" complained Kathy as she came downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Yes Kaths, you gotta go back to school. I can't homeschool you anymore, you know that. I wish I could, but you need to know how to act around kids your age."explained America for what seemed to him the hundreth time in the last twenty-four hours. Kathy was going into the sixth grade, starting today, and she didn't like it. She was dreading it, because she was starting a whole month late into the year. She had heard and read about new kids and how they were treated. Kathy hoped everything would be alright.

"Okay daddy, if you say so."responded Kathy as she adjusted the collar of her blue polo and her khaki skirt. Her school had a very strict dress code. Solid collared shirts, with khaki, navy, or olive bottoms, and closed toed shoes. Her father had to force her into the skirt.

"Come on Kaths, we're gonna be late."said America, grabbing his briefcase. He was going to Nation-Jump to D.C. today, so he could work in his own office. That was another reason she had to go to school. The President was demanding that he start working in his official workstation instead of the slightly cramped room he used at home. America liked it about as much as his daughter did, but he would deal for now. On the plus side, he was allowed to leave earlier, just like all the other parents. It was protocol. Working in the White House certainly had it's perks, but it also came with it's own dangers, especially if you were 'Diplomats' like the Nations. Unforetunately, it was a semi-often occurrence that family members of ambassadors were kidnapped and held for ransom.

"I'm coming!" grumbled Kathy, shoving the last of her breakfast, blueberry yogurt on toast, into her mouth. She picked up her sunshine yellow pack and slung it across her shoulder after making sure everything was intact. She loved her back-pack. It was one of her favorite colors and had her name on it in white cursive! _Kathy Woodward-Jones._ Kathy loved looking at her name written like that, it meant the bag belonged to her and her alone. No one else. She could never give the bag to anyone else, and no one could claim it was theirs. That made her so happy!

Kathy took a deep breath as they pulled into the school, trying to calm her nerves. There was kids everywhere, practically running out of their parents' cars, desperate to get away, piling out of long school buses that resembled twinkies, which she despised with a fiery passion. She'd ride one of those home today, Bus 413. There it was, just pulling in from it's long route. From now on, Kathy would have to be up at five just so she'd have enough time to get ready for school, seeing as the bus came to pick her up at 6:00 am.

She could feel and see the emotions of her soon-to-be classmates, shown to her in a medley of colors, the school itself pulsing rainbow in a mosaic rendition in remembrance of the many emotional pre-teens that had walked its halls for years. Everyone left a shadow of themselves behind, where ever they went and no matter how they tried to stop it. If enough people left a shade behind for long enough, that place would start to glow, bright beacons to those in tune enough to have the Sight. Empaths like Kathy were extremely susceptible to this. Obviously, schools and such public places are where Vibe Lights glow the brightest.

Oops, looks like she had stayed in the car too long. The first bell had already rung. "Come on Kaths, we have to meet the Principal first. Then he'll have someone take you to your first period." stated Alfred. "Let's go." Kathy only nodded, far too nervous to speak for once.

After the meeting with the principal, a Mr. Parker, Alfred left to go to work, and Kathy was escorted to her first class of the day. The teacher had known she was coming and hadn't even bothered to start class yet. The twelve year old knocked on the door and entered, only to pause when faced with twenty-five other kids staring right at her in curiousity, and some, already in dislike. "Class, we have a new student joining us today, she's been home-schooled up until now this year, so try and be polite." said the male teacher, a Mr. Collins. "I know that's hard for some of you, but at least attempt to do so. Anyway, introduce yourself to your new classmates, then tell us a few things about you."

"Ok... My name is Kathy Woodward-Jones, and I'm twelve years old!~" began Kathy, trying to be as confident of herself as her daddy and his friends seemed to always be. "I've been home schooled for four years, and would've been this year if I had been given a choice. Umm..." A flare of burgundy dislike from the back once again... It felt sort of familiar actually, "If you went to Soddy Elementary for kindergarten through second grade, you might remember me. I like reading and going to work with my father... That's it."

"Thank you Kathy. You can take the seat next to the door."said Mr. Collins. Kathy nodded and took her seat.

_**Later, At Lunch**_

Kathy clutched her bagged lunch, glancing for a place to sit that wouldn't get her murdered on the spot. Shrugging and swallowing a sigh, she plopped down at the next seat she spotted, pulled out a book, and began to eat. Not five minutes later, the clatter of a tray being slammed onto the table from whoever decided to sit across from her startled the Guardian, and burgundy filled the air around her. "Well, well, well!~ If it isn't little Bookish-Kate! How you been Kaths, since you utterly dissapeared in elementary school?" came a snobbish voice. "I kinda missed seein' you at recess!"

Calmly, Kathy placed in her 'Flags of the World' bookmark and looked up at her pest. "Oh, hi Angelica. I thought I sensed you in first period." She kept her voice flat and her eyes emotionless._ 'Don't let them see that you're reacting in anyway and eventually they'll leave you alone!'_shouted the mini-Lovino inside her head.

Angelica flipped her blonde hair over shoulder. "I can't believe you actually came back, you little freak. I was really hoping you were gone for good! Oh well, can't get everything you wish for! Right guys?~"

"Shouldn't you be in eighth grade Angelica? What happened, you get held back?"replied Kathy quite cooly. She had never cared what this ex-upperclassmen thought. She had only ever cared about her dear father, even back then, before she was told the truth. This girl was even under that stupid neighbor dog that always chased her when she was little. Speaking of that last incident...

"Oh shut up! I knew it, you're still a loser just like always!" Angelica shouted, slamming her hand on the table in a show of irritation. Unknowingly, this was exactly what Kathy had been waiting for. A teacher had been attracted by the group surrounding her and decided to investigate. Just as she was about ten feet away, Angelica had slammed the table. Kathy responded by making the older girl's tray fly up and splatter her with its contents. The blonde was prevented from hurting Kathy by the teacher, who had seen 'everything' and that 'Kathy had nothing at all, she didn't even twitch!' Angelica was left screaming in crimson fury when she glanced behind and saw Kathy smirking in victory.

* * *

**AN: REMEMBER, R&R GUYS!~ 8D**


End file.
